La vengeance des fantômes
by Eclat de Noisette
Summary: Nous avons perdu, contraint de mourir dans le sang et les larmes, alors que nous voulions juste réaliser nos rêves fous et utopiques. Nous avons longtemps erré, seuls et démunis, mais le combat n'était pas fini. L'heure de la revanche est advenue et nous sommes prêts à la remporter, menant à bien notre quête chaotique.
1. Prologue

**Salutations !**

Me revoilà pour une nouvelle fanfic sur la Guerre des Clans (et oui, encore). J'espère que vous aimez ce qui est sombre et sanglant, car ça risque de l'être (j'en suis même certaine mais je ne voudrais pas vous effrayer xD). Le prologue est très court, mais le chapitre 1 arrive rapidement. N'hésitez pas à poster une review, j'accepte toutes les critiques tant qu'elles sont écrites avec politesse.

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

« Petit Ruisseau ? »

Un chaton pleurait dans sa tanière, recroquevillé sur lui-même et tremblotant. Il semblait essoufflé. Étoile de Foudre le regarda tendrement, quoique légèrement - très - inquiet.

Le petit couina et releva la tête vers lui. Prenant visiblement conscience d'où il se trouvait, il émit un petit soupir de soulagement et cessa de pleurer.

« Petit Ruisseau ? Ça va ?, s'enquit le jeune meneur, le couvrant d'un regard protecteur.

- Ou... Oui, parvenu-t-il à articuler, se blottissant contre la fourrure grise et blanche si semblable à la sienne qui l'entourait.

- C'est terminé maintenant, murmura Étoile de Foudre d'un ton rassurant. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. »

Petit Ruisseau hocha la tête.

« Je le sais papa... Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur... »

Le chaton baissa honteusement la tête. Le chef du Clan de l'Ouragan se coucha à côté de son unique fils et lui chuchota des paroles rassurantes. Apaisé, Petit Ruisseau se laissa retomber sur la litière de mousse et ferma les yeux, avant de céder à la fatigue, plongeant dans un sommeil sans rêve et reposant.

Mais encore une fois, cela n'allait pas durer.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Hey !**

Je voulais poster ce chapitre plus tôt mais je n'ai pas eu temps à cause du collège... Enfin ce n'est rien, voilà le chapitre 1. Il est surtout là pour placer le contexte, le prochain sera plus long.

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1<p>

Petit Ruisseau se réveilla avec une désagréable sensation de vide à côté de lui. La présence de quelqu'un lui manquait, et ce n'était malheureusement pas celle d'Étoile de Foudre qui avait dû se lever tôt pour diriger la patrouille de l'aube. Non, ce manque était causé par Cœur Délavé, sa mère. En rejoignant le Clan des Étoiles, elle n'avait laissée ici qu'une litière froide et vide dans la pouponnière et un immense chagrin dans le cœur de Petit Ruisseau.

Étoile de Foudre trouvait cela injuste, et non pas pour lui, mais pour le chaton aux grands yeux aussi pâles que sa défunte compagne. Elle était morte alors qu'il avait constamment besoin d'elle. Car même si Étoile de Foudre se donnait toute la peine de monde pour être auprès de son fils à chaque fois que ses nuits étaient agitées, son rôle de chef empiétait largement sur son rôle de père.

Depuis la mort de Cœur Délavé, le chaton avait donc pris l'habitude de dormir dans la tanière de son père, plutôt que dans la pouponnière où il était entouré des petits de Fleur de Courgette et des autres qui ne le comprenait pas. Eux n'avaient pas ce problème, ils n'étaient pas comme lui. D'ailleurs personne n'était comme lui. Personne n'était harcelé par des voix quasiment à chaque fois qu'il dormait, personne ne faisait des rêves sombres et sanglants toute les nuits, personne ne se réveillait en sueur dans son lit de mousse, après avoir été pourchassé par une horde de chats à l'allure fantomatique. Personne à part lui.

Petit Ruisseau émit un gémissement plaintif. Il se sentait horriblement seul, et c'était bien ça le pire. La solitude. Il en avait peur.

Il se leva et sortit de l'antre. Comme à chaque fois, la faim lui tiraillait l'estomac. Il s'approcha du tas de gibier situé sur un petit rocher plat et entreprit d'arracher l'aile d'une hirondelle qui dépassait pour la manger, sans avoir à demander de l'aide à quelqu'un pour la lui attraper. Il la saisit entre ses petits crocs et tira de toute ses forces mais l'aile resta tout de même accrocher au reste du volatile lorsque celui si tomba sur le pauvre petit en l'écrasant.

« Et bien Petit Ruisseau, qu'as-tu fais à cette hirondelle pour qu'elle veuille se venger en t'aplatissant ? » ronronna Lune Froide, une guerrière du Clan.

L'interrogé se contenta d'exprimer sa frustration dans un petit grognement et sa honte en rougissant des oreilles. La femelle gloussa et le libéra du poids de la pièce de viande sur sa colonne. Puis elle arracha les ailes de l'oiseau et les envoya aux pattes Petit Ruisseau, gardant le reste de la proie pour elle.

« Tiens. Tu arriveras à les déplumer ?

- Oui » répondit le chaton avec assurance.

La guerrière blanche passa sa patte sur l'oreille de Petit Ruisseau, retirant une plume qui s'y était déposé et s'éloigna pour rejoindre Aile de Colibri et Senteur de Miel, qui avaient contemplé la scène et le petit avec compassion.

Petit Ruisseau soupira, énervé. Certes il appréciait la compagnie et avait encore besoin d'aide pour certaines tâches, mais il détestait qu'on le dévisage avec pitié. Il n'était plus un nouveau-né, ça ne servait rien de se comporter avec lui de cette façon.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Salutations les chatons !**

J'espère que ce chapitre 2 vous plaira, il est plus long et il y a enfin de l'action (et du sang ! 8D hum... D'accord je me calme... Bon au moins vous êtes avertis).

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2<span>

La pluie gelée tombait en trombe, glaçant Petit Ruisseau jusqu'aux os. Il frissonnait, perdu dans une forêt sombre. Le ciel était vide et noir, sans éclat. Seuls d'étranges champignons fluorescents poussant dans la mousse du sol et des arbres éclairaient la pénombre d'une lumière pâle et inquiétante, rendant le lieu mystérieux et glauque.  
>Petit Ruisseau éternua et secoua ses moustaches pour chasser les gouttelettes d'eau. La pluie cessait petit à petit. Soudain, les contours d'un chat transparent apparurent devant lui. C'était un mâle imposant blanc et roux, aux yeux verts perçants. Il paraissait être un mirage mais le chaton savait que sa présence était bien réelle et qu'il pouvait le toucher, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait un chat comme lui. Petit Ruisseau resta muet, terrorisé devant le regard froid et sombre de son opposant qui montrait les crocs.<p>

« Arrête de nous fuir Petit Ruisseau, grogna-t-il d'un voix grave et menaçante. Écoute-nous.  
>- M...mais... » bégaya le chaton en reculant, avant d'être stoppé par un autre félin.<p>

À présent, plusieurs silhouettes de chats l'encerclaient, l'empêchant de partir. Ils avaient tous la même haine dans le regard et les mêmes tâches rousses que le premier fantôme. Le petit hoqueta en réalisant que ce n'était pas le couleur de leur pelage mais du sang de chat sec et il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre que ce sang n'était pas le leur.

« N'ai pas peur, miaula une femelle brune d'une voix faussement mielleuse en souriant. Si tu nous obéi, nous ne te ferons rien. Mais si tu tentes de nous échapper... Je te le ferais regretter. »

La dernière phrase avait été crachée. Le cœur de Petit Ruisseau s'accéléra, il commençait à paniquer. Pourquoi ses chats étaient dans ses rêves ? Et pourquoi ils voulaient qu'il leur obéisse ? Il n'était qu'un chaton inoffensif, inutile. Il réfléchit rapidement. Comment s'échapper ? Ils l'encerclaient et faisaient plus de deux fois sa taille. Petit Ruisseau sentit alors une vague d'espoir lui redonner du courage. Il allait justement se servir de sa petite taille pour s'enfuir ! Sans attendre plus longtemps, il se jeta au sol, glissant et rampant sous le ventre d'un chat brun haut sur pattes. Échappant de justesse à un coup de patte arrière, le chaton se relava et entama une course folle dans les bois. Seul la femelle qui l'avait menacé le pourchassa, les autres regardaient la course poursuite avec amusement, sachant déjà lequel des deux serait le vainqueur.  
>Petit Ruisseau aussi l'avait compris, mais il garda tout de même la petite étincelle d'espoir qui brûlait en lui allumée. Il courut aussi vite que ses petite pattes le lui permirent. La femelle elle s'adaptait à la vitesse du chaton, le laissant s'épuiser inutilement pendant un long moment. Puis, lorsqu'il fut trop fatigué pour tenir le rythme, elle le rattrapa sans mal et le bloqua au sol avec ses pattes avant. Le petit frissonna à se contact fantomatique. Le corps de son opposante était glacé et l'odeur qui s'en dégageait avait comme un relent de mort. Comme si elle était un cadavre animé. Petit Ruisseau déglutit lentement, ravalant la bile qui lui était monté à la gorge lors de cette comparaison. Il sentait l'odeur de sa propre peur, tout comme son ennemie qui adopta un rictus moqueur et satisfait. Petit Ruisseau peinait à ne pas trembler. Lorsqu'elle s'en aperçue, elle lâcha plusieurs ricanement stridents et insupportables, avant de débrailler, d'une voix pleine d'ironie et de fausse compassion :<p>

« Quel dommage pour ta jolie frimousse de cervelle de souris innocente que tu te sois enfuit. Je vais devoir mettre mes menaces à exécution et ça risque de laisser des cicatrices... »

Elle leva une patte au-dessus du visage du chaton, lui laissant le temps de contempler avec horreur ses griffes pointues et tranchantes. Petit Ruisseau sentait des larmes monter en lui. Il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait se réveiller ! Mais il avait beau prier le Clan des Étoiles sans arrêt, le fantôme commença à lui taillader le museau. Petit Ruisseau serra les crocs, retenant des miaulements de douleur. Sa truffe était à présent entièrement ensanglantée. La femelle ne le retenait plus au sol, mais le chaton, crispé par la douleur, n'arrivait plus à agir ou réfléchir. Elle entama donc une entaille dans le cou du petit, qui hurla en sanglotant. Il la regardait. Elle souriait comme la psychopathe qu'elle était. Ou du moins qu'elle semblait être. Qui d'autre à part un fou, un renard ou un bipède pourrait oser faire du mal à un pauvre chaton sans défense ? Petit Ruisseau ne pouvait donc qu'en conclure qu'elle était complètement dérangée. Elle agrandit l'entaille, et le chaton sentit un liquide chaud et visqueux couler le long de sa nuque. Il ferma les yeux et échappa un long miaulement plaintif.

« Petit Ruisseau ! s'écria Fleur de Courgette, paniquée. Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? »

Petit Ruisseau était encore à moitié endormi dans la pouponnière, où il c'était assoupi par inadvertance. Il sentait les coups de langues râpeux de la jeune reine contre son pelage, mais lorsqu'il voulut ouvrir les yeux, sa vue n'était pas nette.

« Pourquoi il saigne ?, demanda timidement Petite Pâquerette à sa mère.  
>- C'est dégoûtant, gémit Boule de Pollen de sa voix criarde.<br>- Au lieu de geindre allez chercher Cœur de Rubis !, ordonna Fleur de Courgette. Vous voyez bien qu'il est blessé. »

La vision de Petit Ruisseau se brouilla encore plus et la voix de la reine et des deux petites semblaient de plus en plus lointaines. Il essaya de lutter mais ses efforts furent vains et il perdit connaissance.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, Petit Ruisseau devina qu'il se trouvait dans la tanière de la guérisseuse à cause des fragrances enivrantes des plantes médicinales qui se trouvaient dans la réserve. Il grimaça, son museau lui brûlait. Il ouvrit les yeux, et vit que Nuage de Sel, l'apprentie guérisseuse, le regardait, soucieuse.

« Ça va ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Petit Ruisseau voulu lui répondre, mais le goût d'hémoglobine qu'il avait dans la gueule le fit toussoter et il cracha du sang avec dégoût. Lorsque ses toussotements cessèrent, il hocha la tête et lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
>- Fleur de Courgette t'a entendu crier pendant ton sommeil et a remarqué que tu étais blessé. Boule de Pollen et Petite Pâquerette sont arrivées toutes affolées alors nous sommes venu voir et nous t'avons soigné, puis on t'a transporté ici » expliqua-t-elle, d'un seul trait.<p>

Petit Ruisseau tenta de bouger son cou, mais la douleur fulgurante qu'il ressentit le stoppa net.

« Pourquoi je… commença Petit Ruisseau, avant d'être interrompu par Cœur de Rubis et Etoile de Foudre qui arrivaient en discutant.  
>- Je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire, murmurait le meneur.<br>- Nous n'avons pas le choix de toute façon…, lui rappela la guérisseuse avant de se taire, remarquant que le chaton était réveillé. Tu n'as pas trop mal Petit Ruisseau ?  
>- Un peu… » gémit-il.<p>

Etoile de Foudre s'assit devant le chaton, lui caressant le haut de la tête avec sa queue.

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon petit guerrier, le consola le chef. Cœur de Rubis et Nuage de Sel vont bien te soigner. Et puis, j'ai quelque chose qui va te consoler à t'annoncer.  
>- Ah bon ? Quoi ?, demanda le chat argenté, curieux.<br>- Dès que tes blessures auront disparu, tu deviendras apprenti, annonça-t-il.  
>- Quoi ?!, s'exclama le petit.<br>- Mais c'est impossible !, protesta la jeune chatte blanche. Il n'a que quatre lunes ! Ce n'est pas parce que c'est ton fils que…  
>- Nuage de Sel !, la rabouta son mentor en feulant. Ça n'a rien à voir, c'est une décision que nous avons pris tous les deux !<br>- Mais elle a raison, je n'ai que quatre lunes, rappela Petit Ruisseau.  
>- Nous savons, les rassura Etoile de Foudre. Mais vu les circonstances, nous sommes obligés…<br>- Quelles circonstances ?, questionna Nuage de Sel, perplexe.  
>- J'ai quelques questions à te poser Petit Ruisseau, miaula Cœur de Rubis, ignorant son apprentie.<br>- Et moi ?, râla l'apprentie guérisseuse.  
>- Toi tu sors de la tanière avec Etoile de Foudre, ordonna-t-elle avec fermeté.<br>- D'accord… » soupira la femelle en partant, suivit par le père de Petit Ruisseau.

Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, la soigneuse s'assit, enroulant sa queue autour de ses pattes. Petit Ruisseau aurait bien voulu se redresser un peu, mais son entaille dans le cou ne lui permettait pas de décoller la tête du sol couvert de mousse. Cœur de Rubis entrouvrit la gueule, cherchant visiblement les bons mots, puis finit par lui demander :

« Est-ce que tu arriverais à me raconter ton rêve ?  
>- Heu… »<p>

Petit Ruisseau n'en avait pas du tout l'envie, mais il ne pouvait dire non devant le regard insistant que lui lançait la guérisseuse. Il lui raconta tout. Elle l'écouta avec intérêt et l'encourageait doucement à continuer lorsqu'il s'arrêtait, alors qu'il se remémorait la scène avec horreur.

« Mais ce n'est qu'un rêve, hein ?, voulut se rassurer Petit Ruisseau. Je ne crains rien ?  
>- … Oui…, répondit-elle, visiblement hésitante. Ne les écoute pas, d'accord ? »<p>

Le chaton hocha la tête, peu confiant devant la réponse de la femelle.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Salutations !**

Je suis une cervelle de souris, j'ai écris le chapitre trois depuis plus d'une semaine déjà et j'ai complètement oublié de le poster... Donc le voilà, en espérant qu'il vous plaira malgré l'attente !

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3<span>

Etoile Foudre bondit sur le promontoire.

« Que tous les chats qui sont en âge de chasser se regroupent pour une assemblée du Clan ! »

Il avait feulé l'appel à contrecœur. Petit Ruisseau était encore trop jeune pour devenir apprenti, mais il avait réalisé que c'était la meilleure chose à faire lors de sa discussion avec Cœur de Rubis il y avait tout juste deux semaines.

« Comment s'est-il blessé en dormant ?, avait demandé le meneur à sa vielle amie.

- Il rêve de la forêt sans Etoiles, avait miaulé la guérisseuse. Tu sais bien quand on se blesse là-bas on l'est aussi ici…

- Alors les chats qu'il voit dans ses rêves et qui le blesse pourrait même le… Tuer ?, s'inquiétait-il, les yeux ronds.

- Oui… Mais ils ne pourront rien faire s'il arrive à se défendre. »

C'est après cela qu'il en avait conclu que chaton devait commencer son entrainement au plus vite.

Dans la pouponnière, Petit Panda soupira tristement en entendant résonner l'appel du mâle aux prunelles d'or, pendant que Petit Koala boudait.

« Ce n'est pas juste, râla ce dernier. Petit Ruisseau va être nommé apprenti alors qu'il a une lune de moins que nous !

- Je sais, s'exaspéra son frère. Moi aussi j'aurais préféré qu'il reste avec nous… Ça ne va pas être pareil sans lui.

- Mais il ne jouait presque jamais avec nous et dormait dans la tanière du chef, lui rappela le chaton blanc et gris. Je ne vois pas en quoi il va te manquer… Et puis il y a toujours Petite Pâquerette et Boule de Pollen.

- Tu ne comprends rien ! C'est mon meilleur ami !, cracha Petit Panda. Je sais qu'il aurait préféré rester avec nous plutôt qu'avec les apprentis, même si il ne joue pas beaucoup.

- Ça va ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais ne plus jamais le revoir, miaula Petit Koala, jaloux de voir que son frère semblait apprécier d'avantage le chaton aux yeux bleus que lui. En plus il est privilégié et toi tu te lamente.

- Petit Koala ? Petit Panda ?, les appela Boule de Pollen depuis la sortie de la tanière. Vous ne venez pas ?

- Si » miaula le petit noir et blanc en entraînant Petit Koala qui boudait encore avec lui.

« À partir de ce jour tu te nommeras Nuage du Ruisseau et Lune Froide sera ton mentor. »

Le nouvel apprenti alla toucher du bout de la truffe le museau rose de son mentor. Elle semblait ravie et elle était bien la seule. Les autres semblaient inquiets ou outrés, et peu se réjouissaient pour le chaton.

« Nuage du Ruisseau ! Nuage du Ruisseau ! »

Nuage de Tapioca et Nuage de Sauge reprirent toutes les deux le nom du novice, bientôt imitées par des guerriers et les deux petites de Fleur de Courgette. Petit Koala lui avait du mal à cacher sa jalousie grandissante et Petit Panda regardait son ami avec tristesse et compassion.

Les deux frères avaient eux aussi perdu leur mère, ainsi que leur sœur Petit Pingouin, à cause de la mauvaise saison qui avait été particulièrement rude cette année. Fleur de Courgette s'occupait donc de tous les chatons, toute seule. Petit Panda et Nuage du Ruisseau savaient que ce n'était pas toujours évident pour elle et ils essayaient de faire le moins de bêtise possible, malheureusement Boule de Pollen et Petit Koala ne semblaient pas voir les choses comme ça.

« On a installé ta litière ici, expliqua joyeusement Nuage de Tapioca.

- Mais on peut la rapprocher de la mienne si tu veux, ajouta Nuage de Sauge.

- Non ! De la mienne ! » protesta l'apprentie blanche aux zébrures marron.

Les deux novices avaient l'air très enthousiaste d'avoir un nouveau compagnon de tanière. Cela faisait des lunes que les deux complices étaient les seules apprenties du Clan de l'Ouragan.

« C'est gentil, les remercia Nuage du Ruisseau. Mais je vais dormir dans l'antre de mon père.

- Ah bon ?, s'étonna Nuage de Tapioca. Même si tu es encore un chaton, tu es assez grand pour dormir loin de lui.

- Mais j'ai peur quand il n'est pas là… » avoua honteusement le petit en rougissant, se trouvant ridicule.

Nuage de Sauge pouffa mais Nuage de Tapioca sembla attendrie.

« Oh c'est trop mignon, ronronna-t-elle en se pressant contre lui. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien, on est là. »

Les oreilles brûlantes de honte de Nuage du Ruisseau étaient certainement devenues rouge pivoine. Il hocha la tête et se décala pour se coucher sur son lit de végétaux, pendant que l'apprentie aux yeux verts se moquait toujours de lui. Agacé, le mâle argenté se roula en boule en s'enfonçant dans la mousse.

« Bonne nuit, miaula Nuage de Tapioca.

- Bonne nuit, répondit Nuage de Sauge qui c'était enfin calmée.

- Bonne nuit… »


	5. Chapitre 4

**Salutations les chatons !**

Je crois que je suis pire qu'une cervelle de souris... Ce chapitre est terminé depuis plus de deux semaines mais j'ai complètement oublié de le poster, encore une fois... Bon c'est vrai qu'en se moment je me concentre plus sur d'autres petites fanfics que j'ai commencé par-ci, par-là mais qui doivent encore être améliorer, du coup j'ai tendance à m'éparpiller et évidemment la suite des fanfictions que j'ai déjà commencé à poster prennent du retard à arriver... Désolé.

Bon, la partie explication que seulement le tiers des personnes lisant un jour cette fanfic liront, c'est fait ! x) Maintenant faîtes place au chapitre 4 !

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4<span>

Il faisait sombre dans ce lieu constamment plongé dans le noir. Nuage du Ruisseau ne pouvait les voir, mais il sentait leurs auras dangereux et malsains qui le poursuivait, pendant qu'il avançait d'un pas rapide vers une destination inconnue. D'abord des murmures morbides, puis des voix claires et fortes résonnèrent dans sa tête.

« Tu ne nous échapperas pas » ; « Cette bataille est perdue d'avance » ; « Ecoute-nous, petit », chantaient-elles entre deux ricanements.

Nuage du Ruisseau percevait leur souffle chaud à son oreille, sentait leur halène fétide. Il secoua la tête avec répugnance, essayant de les chasser.

« Laissez-moi !, supplia-t-il désespérément.

- Désolé, mais ça ne va pas être possible Nuage du Ruisseau, lui répondit ironiquement une des voix.

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?! »

Il avait presque feulé la question. C'est vrai quoi ! Comment ces chats le connaissaient ? Il se l'était déjà demandé, mais la peur qui nouait sa gorge l'avait empêché de parler jusqu'à maintenant.

« Nous avons des yeux partout, répondit un des cinglés qui venait d'apparaître à côté de l'apprenti, le fessant sursauter. Nous savons qu'ils tentent de te protéger. C'est tellement adorable que ça me donne envie de vomir.

- Quoi ? Qui tente de me protéger ? » questionna le petit en fronçant le museau.

Le fantôme éclata de rire. Un autre, une vielle femelle grise couverte d'anciennes cicatrices, apparût à ses côtés en raillant :

« Alala ces chatons… Tellement ignorants, tellement naïfs, tellement stupides, tellement co…

- Ouais on a compris Sang de Vipère, la coupa une autre dérangée, d'un ton las. Merci.

- Hé ! Ne commence pas à m'énerver !, grogna-t-elle. Espèce de rabat-joie !

- C'est toi la rabat-joie là !, rétorqua l'autre, piquée à vif. Tu parles pour dire des trucs sans aucun intérêt ! On s'en fout ! »

Nuage du Ruisseau les regarda se crier dessus, déconcerté.

« Oh ! Fermez là les deux médisantes ! » feula le mâle, qui avait adopté un air sévère.

Les deux femelles se turent et s'effacèrent en se foudroyant du regard.

« Bien, soupira-t-il en roulant les yeux. J'en étais où déjà ?... Ah oui ! »

Il afficha un sourire sadique.

« Ils tentent de te protéger, de se protéger… Mais dit leur qu'ils ne peuvent plus rien contre nous, nous serons bientôt de retour ! »

Fleur de Courgette fut réveillé par le cri aigu de Petite Pâquerette.

« Rend la moi ! Rend la moi ! »

Le chatonne courrait derrière Petit Koala qui tenait une boule de mousse entre ses crocs. Boule de Pollen les regardait en ronronnant pendant que Petit Panda grognait dans sa litière, venant visiblement d'être réveillé de la même manière que la reine blanche.

« Allez jouer dehors, soupira Fleur de Courgette.

- Oui !, miaula joyeusement Boule de Pollen avant de partir dans le camp, entrainant Petit Koala et Petite Pâquerette avec elle.

- Tu n'y vas pas avec eux ?, s'étonna la femelle en regardant Petit Panda qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Non… » répondit le petit.

Fleur de Courgette fut touché de voir le chaton si triste. Même si ce n'était pas vraiment les siens, elle considérait Petit Panda et Petit Koala comme ses propres petits depuis la mort de Feuille d'Erable. Tout comme avec Nuage du Ruisseau.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?, demanda-t-elle avec douceur, en s'asseyant contre lui.

- Je voudrais que Nuage du Ruisseau soit encore là…, avoua-t-il.

- Oh ce n'est que ça, ronronna-t-elle en souriant. Moi aussi j'aimerais qu'il soit là, mais il n'est pas très loin tu sais, rien ne t'empêche d'aller le voir dans la tanière des apprentis.

- Ah bon ?, s'étonna Petit Panda, le visage illuminé. Je peux y aller alors ?

- Oui. »

Petit Panda bondit hors de sa litière, donna une petite léchouille à la reine et partit vers le repère des novices.

« Y'a quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-il, guettant la silhouette d'un des apprentis dans l'ombre de l'antre.

Comme personne ne lui répondit, il y entra timidement. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il aperçut son ami qui dormait encore, replié sur lui-même dans sa litière. Nuage du Ruisseau avait un sommeil plutôt agité, couinant et tremblant parfois des oreilles. Quel cauchemar faisait-il ?

« Nuage du Ruisseau » l'appela une voix enjouée qui lui glaça le sang, une fois que le fantôme disparu.

L'interpellé regarda autour de lui, les prunelles remplit de crainte.

« Je suis là… ronronna-t-elle rauquement en apparaissant juste devant lui, l'empêchant de s'enfuir. Je t'ai manqué ?

- N… No… Non !, balbutia-t-il, fixant avec horreur la femelle brune en se remémorant la douleur qu'il avait ressenti à l'endroit sur son cou où se trouvait à présent une grande cicatrice.

- Ah bon ? Quel dommage, ironisa-t-elle en souriant. Et moi qui comptais revenir te voir dans tous tes rêves…

- Non ! Arrête de m'embêter ! Arrêtez tous ! S'il vous plait…, supplia-t-il. Je ne vous ai rien fait, c'est injuste…

- La vie est injuste mon chaton, répondit-elle. Nous allons prendre notre revanche, il faudra que tu t'y fasses. »

Petit Panda n'eût pas le temps de se poser d'autre question, Nuage du Ruisseau émergeait déjà de ses rêves effrayant. Comme il paraissait perdu, le chaton noir et blanc miaula :

« Coucou Nuage du Ruisseau, c'est le matin. Tu vas b… ?

- Petit Panda ! »

Le sus-dénommé n'eut même pas le temps d'achever sa question, son meilleur ami lui avait sauté au cou et l'avait fait tombé au sol tout en gémissant :

« C'était horrible…

- Nu…Nuage… d…u… Rui…ss…eau… tu… m'étou…ffes !, s'étrangla Petit Panda, écrasé par le chaton argenté.

- Pardon…, s'excusa honteusement l'apprenti en se relevant. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Le chaton le toisa en silence quelques secondes, se remettant de sa stupeur. Le novice devait avoir eu extrêmement peur car habituellement il gardait ses distances, même avec lui, n'acceptant seulement les coups de langues d'Etoile de Foudre et de Fleur de Courgette sans râler.

« J'étais venu te voir, expliqua-t-il finalement. Maintenant que tu es réveillé on va voir les anciens ?

- Désolé mais je ne peux pas… soupira Nuage du Ruisseau. Je dois aller m'entraîner avec Lune Froide.

- Oh… C'est trop nul, miaula Petit Panda.

- On ira ce soir, lui promit-il, esquissant un sourire.

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure ! »


	6. Chapitre 5

**Salutations !**

Voici le chapitre 5. Je ne sais plus si je vous l'avez dit mais en plus d'être sanglante, cette fanfic risque de devenir dramatique... Mais bon je ne vous dit pas si se sera une death fic, je ne veux pas vous spoiler la fin ^^

**Bonne lecture mes petits chats sanguinaires !**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5<p>

Etoile de Foudre regardait la pleine lune, songeur. Elle était lumineuse, ronde et blanche. Elle était parfaite. Ses rayons éclairaient d'une lueur argentée la nuit noire et profonde qui commençait à tomber.

« Etoile de Foudre ? Il serait temps d'aller à l'assemblée non ?, demanda Plume de Grive, le tirant de sa contemplation de l'astre lunaire.  
>- Oui… » répondit-il à son fidèle lieutenant.<p>

Le meneur appela les guerriers qui partaient pour l'assemblée et ils sortirent.  
>Dans sur la grande colline se trouvaient déjà le Clan de la Tempête et le Clan du Cyclone. Etoile de Foudre grimpa la monté, suivit des chats du Clan de l'Ouragan.<p>

« Salutations, miaula-t-il à Etoile de Corail et Etoile de Blé.  
>- Bonsoir, salua la meneuse rousse.<br>- Salutation, commençons l'assemblée » répondit le mâle à la fourrure doré.

Etoile de Foudre et Etoile de Corail hochèrent la tête et grimpèrent dans le vieux cerisier au centre de la colline, dominant tout le reste.

Dans la tanière des anciens, Trèfle Fané contait une de ses nombreuses histoires, les yeux brulants d'actions et la voix remplit d'émotion. Petit Panda et Nuage du Ruisseau l'écoutaient avec beaucoup d'attention, absorbés par les paroles de l'ancien.

« À cette époque, je n'étais qu'un jeune apprenti, tout juste sorti de la pouponnière. Etoile Epicée, notre cheffe, nous conduisait contre sa volonté sur le sentier de la guerre. Nous marchions à travers la forêt, serrés les uns contre les autres pour nous tenir chaud. Derrière nous, l'orage grondait. Nous accélérerions, il ne fallait pas nous faire rattraper par les éclairs qui zébraient le ciel par cette nuit de la saison des feuilles mortes. Mais le mauvais temps n'était pas notre principal ennemi. L'autre nous attendait et nous qui pensions que nous allions les surprendre, ce fut tout l'inverse. Etoile Sauvage et ses guerriers nous attendaient. Ils étaient prêts à en découdre, pas nous. Ils étaient plus forts, plus entrainés, plus féroce. Le code du guerrier n'avait plus aucune valeur à leurs yeux et ils ont tués plusieurs des nôtres… »

Le doyen fit une pause, les yeux voilés par le chagrin et perdus dans le vague pendant quelques instants. Nuage du Ruisseau sentit que Petit Panda frémissait, mais il n'aurait sût dire si c'était de peur ou d'impatience. Finalement, Trèfle Fané reprit son récit, sur le même ton dramatique :

« Mais le pire fût la trahison de certain guerriers du Clan de l'Ouragan et du Clan de la Tempête. Ils se sont alliés au Clan du Cyclone et se sont retournés contre leurs propres camarades. Ils nous ont battus, dans un flot de sang et de larmes, et nous avons dû obéir à Etoile Sauvage. Heureusement ce temps de terreur ne dura pas longtemps, les Clans se sont révoltés contre elle et ses fidèles et nous les avons chassés, ou tués dans le pire des cas. »

Le cœur de Nuage du Ruisseau se serra. Cette période avait dû être vraiment horrible pour tous les Clans. Pour quelle raison Etoile Sauvage avait-elle fait ça ? Il allait poser la question, mais Petit Panda le devança :

« Pourquoi ces traîtres on fait ça ? », demanda-t-il, la voix légèrement vacillante.

Le chaton noir et blanc avait toujours été plutôt sensible et Trèfle Fané était sans aucun doute le meilleur conteur de la forêt, bien que ses histoires ne soit généralement guère joyeuses.

« Ils disaient aspirer à un monde meilleur mais tout le monde savait que ce n'était que par pur égoïsme et soif de pouvoir ou par peur et lâcheté. Peut-être même par simple folie pour deux ou trois…, expliqua-t-il, pensif.  
>- J'espère ne jamais croiser l'un d'eux un jour, s'inquiéta Petit Panda.<br>- Ne t'inquiète pas, ronronna l'ancien. À l'heure qu'il est ils sont certainement tous morts.  
>- D'ailleurs ce n'était pas un peu extrême de les tuer ?, questionna l'apprenti. Le Clan des Etoiles ne vous l'a pas reproché ?<br>- Nous n'avions pas d'autres choix, répondit-il, secouant négativement la tête. Mais de toute façon je suis sûr que si nous ne les avions pas arrêté, ils auraient finit par se retourner les uns contre les autres et se serait entretués dans un horrible bain de sang.  
>- Ces chats étaient vraiment des assassins… », comprit le chaton en grimaçant.<p>

Tout comme pour son ami, cette histoire ne plaisait pas du tout à Nuage du Ruisseau.

L'assemblée c'était bien passé et toucha à sa fin. Etoile de Foudre descendit de l'arbre. Il rassembla ses guerriers et retourna au camp. Les chats regagnèrent chacun leur tanière et le meneur se retrouva seul dans la clairière silencieuse. Fixant la toison argentée comme si il cherchait quelque chose, le mâle n'entendit pas les bruits de pas qui résonnaient derrière lui et sursauta lorsque Cœur de Rubis vint s'assoir à côté, en murmurant d'une voix rassurante :

« Ne doute pas Etoile de Foudre, Cœur Dévalé entend tes prières. Je suis sûr qu'elle et nos ancêtres veillent sur ton fils et qu'ils font tout leur possible pour le protéger. »

Le chef hocha lentement la tête et lui lança un regard gratifiant. La guérisseuse avait raison, il ne devait pas s'inquiéter, les esprits du Clan des Etoiles le ramènera sous sa protection.


End file.
